The Stolen Wine
by milkeebaby
Summary: Cross x OC./ Haliose is an exorcist serving in the Order. To them, she is Hal, a male exorcist. When one day she and her buddies Allen and Lavi sneak into General Cross's room to steal a bottle of wine, her secret becomes exposed. [warnings extended summary inside-


Cross x OC (DGM Fic, NSFW)

[WARNINGS]

AU

non-con / dub-con

OC

OCC

Haliose is an exorcist working at the Black Order. To her fellow exorcists and generals, she is a boy known as Hal. But secretly, she is Lilly. Not wanting to be oggled out and pined after the way Lenalee is (and minus the protection of a sister-complex brother!) Lilly decided that the best thing to do after entering the Order was to pretend to be male. Little does she know, that secret will eventually become exposed when General Cross Marian is involved.

-The Wine-

It was a well-known fact that Cross kept many bottles of wine and other liquer stashed away in his grand room for his own pleasure, as well as in order to entertain Klaud Nine.

With the General's expensive tastes, it was also no doubt that many of these bottles were worth many of hundreds of dollars. The young exorcists could only imagine how that tasted - surely different from the cheap on-tap wine that Jerry sometimes served in the kitchen, that tasted acidly and dry in their mouths.

It may not have come to a surprise either, then, that the stash would one day come under attack.

Allen, Lavi, and Lilly were crouching outside of the General's room, trying to peek in. There was a small splinter along the bottom of the door where the General had no doubt kicked it in a fury, and provided just enough space that three sets of curious eyes could look in.

The room itself was grand, much more fancy than any of their rooms. There were plush pillows as well as expensive looking draperies, and an open wardrobe revealed many bottles all lined up, glittering invitingly.

Sitting on throw pillows at a low table of shiny mahogany, was the General Cross as well as his fellow comrade, Klaud Nine. The three peeping toms smirked among themselves, noticing all of Cross's advances rejected.

"She likes to drink with him," Allen explained dryly, "But she's way out of his league. Master likes a challenge sometimes, but he wouldn't go for General Klaud if there were any other options."

"There's also Lenalee," Lilly suggested, thinking of the other girl in the Order.

Lavi and Allen both looked aghast.

"Lenalee's also someone that Master wouldn't go for," Allen said, "Komui has a sister-complex and he is quite scary when agitated."

The three looked on, and it was indeed true.

There was no other women at the Order for Cross to even attempt to bed, save for Klaud - who coldly and constantly rejected his advances.

This was the type of situation Haliose was intending to avoid when she first showed up at the Order, dressed like a boy with her long hair tied back and tucked under a hankerchief.

It wasn't so much she was afraid she would be hit on - she didn't have the girlishly cute look that Lenalee had, nor the mature, foxy one of Klaud. But regardless, it was better safe than sorry. Besides, she didn't want any of her fellow exorcists thinking she was weak or feel obligated to protect her for being a girl.

Thus, under her long exorcist jacket, Haliose always wore a simple, oversized white button up in order to hide her curves, which were already bound in bandages, and simple black slacks. She looked like a boy that hadn't hit puberty yet, but a boy nonetheless.

The trio eventually walked away from Cross's room.

"The best time to come and try and sneak a bottle out would be late afternoon, when Cross is having his supper," Allen confided, "Let's come tonight."

Lilly and Lavi nodded eagerly.

They would nab the prettiest looking bottle of wine from Cross's room, and they would drink the hell out of it themselves.

That evening, the three skulked around the corner, waiting for Cross to leave his room. Eventually he did, swaggering in his gold-trimmed jacket down to the cafeteria. Klaud followed him out, her steps calculated and not at all drunk.

"Why don't we come back and try that special wine i've been saving for you?" Cross suggested in a sultry tone, "it's my most expensive one, gotta be at least a hundred-fifty years old."

He was bragging, trying to get Klaud to agree.

There was no way he would ever seduce Klaud, but having her company to drink with was better than nothing at all. Besides, sneaky Cross had an idea up his sleeve to bed this unbeddable woman yet.

As they disappeared from sight down the hall, Allen, Lavi, and Lilly shimmied their way into his room hurriedly.

The air inside was heavy and musky, smelling of lust. There was no doubt that General Cross was feeling very agitated; his pheromones filled up the room and made all three slightly cringe. "Good thing Lenalee has Komui," Lilly remarked, "Imagine being at the brunt of this lust. I wonder how General Klaud stands it."

They root through the closet and admire nearby bottles.

"White?" Lavi suggested, holding up a bottle of expensive-looking white wine. Allen shrugged. "Seems better than what Jerry usually gives us," He said, "I'm ok with taking that one."

"I want the special one he spoke of," Lilly interuppted, flipping the pillows over, peeking at wherever it may be stashed.

Both Lavi and Allen looked at her, eyes popping out of their heads.

"Are you crazy?" Allen gasped, "Master would know right away if you took that one. Not to mention, you're tearing the room apart. There's no way he wouldn't notice something missing now!"

The most conspicious bottle sat smugly hidden in a corner. It had dark red liquid, and fancy engravtions on its neck and body. Lilly picked it up and smirked at her comrades.

"Who cares?" She said saucily, "He wouldn't know it's us. Besides, getting to taste it is worth being punished! What's the worst he can do, anyway?"

"Beat you the hell up," Lavi commented, with a smirk to match Lilly's, "I say we do it. I'm willing to withstand a sound thrashing to taste what's supposed to be the best in Cross's collection."

Allen sighed as he followed the other two out. He thought of the retribution he would no doubt have to take from Cross - even if he did not suspect them, he would still punish Allen for his loss.

The other two bantered and chattered in victory as they left the room, too ecstatic at their find to even close the door properly.

Though he couldn't hide that the room had been rooted through, Allen slowly closed the door and followed the other two as they skipped gaily down the hall.

-Cross's Discontent-

There were no damned woman in the entire Order and that made Cross very grumpy.

Klaud was never going to accept his advances, and Lenalee was a death trap if he should ever try.

That was why he prepared a special drink for Klaud - a wine-flavoured aphrodisiac. It would weaken her so that she'd be less hardy, and make her more easily stimulated by touch. A woman of Klaud's caliber wouldn't be easy to seduce even then, but it was better than sitting on his ass all day and using his own hand. Once or twice Cross had even considered going after Kanda, the pretty long-haired exorcist. He may be a man, but he was more beautiful and feminine than many women that Cross had met in his lifetime.

However, Klaud had refused to come back with Cross for a drink after supper. Instead, she opted to go train.

Unable to protest, Cross only returned to his room to indulge in more drinking, even by himself.

As he walked into his room - the largest and most luxurious in the Order, save for the other General's who also had spacy rooms, just less lavishly decorated - he noticed something was amiss.

The throw pillows on the floor seemed to be misplaced, and other things were ajar, not as he left it.

Cross hurried to the corner where he stashed the aphrodisiac, and cried out in rage when he noticed that it was gone.

Some snot-nosed brat, or brats, must have looked through his room while he was having supper and decided to do away with a bottle of wine. They must've chosen the most expensive looking one as well, even though it was not actually wine.

Cross swepted out of the room, intent on finding out exactly who did this. And then, he would punish them.

And, he would also punish that stupid apprentice of his, just to blow off steam.

-The Boys' Punishment-

Cross met Allen much later at night, when the latter was coming out of the kitchen for his millionth meal.

He soundly trounced the white-haired boy, and then demanded that he help Cross look for the culprits of this theft.

Allen debated telling his Master that it was in fact himself, and Lavi, and Hal, that stole the bottle - but he was afraid of what would befall the other two should he tell. Lavi could no doubt withstand a similar trouncing, being taller and more muscular than Allen, but Allen wasn't sure if the newer exorcist, Hal, would be able to face Cross's wrath. Hal had a slighter figure than all the exorcists, except possibly Lenalee, and he was short too. A single punch from Cross would no doubt knock him out, much less a thrashing.

"Brat, I have known you for long enough to know that look on your face. You know who did it. Spit it out." Cross growled, seeing the conflicted look on Allen's face after he demanded investigation.

Allen hemmed and hawed, sitting on his knees and thinking, and Cross's eyes glittered menacingly above him.

"Well?" He threatened.

"Master," Allen stammered, surprised at his ability to stand up for his friends, "I can only tell you if you promise not to hit the cultprits."

"Oh?" Cross smirked, "Then, they are your friends. It wouldn't be that Bookman Jr. boy, would it? And maybe the new little exorcist, that weak-looking little boy?"

Allen clenched his fists, and Cross chortled in amusement.

"Very well, brat," He said amiably, "Your wish is granted. I know a better punishment for you boys than a sound thrashing anyway. Well - I gave one to you already, Allen, but I will give you the other punishment too."

Cross practically dragged Allen back to his quarters and plunked him into the plush cushions, before producing out of his closet another bottle of the aphrodisiac. It was good to have backup, and Cross thought himself wise for buying a second in case the first went missing - which it did. Or rather, the second was for his use if the first one happened to work on Klaud.

He poured a glass and plunked it in front of Allen.

"What are you waiting for, brat?" He said, "Drink up."

Allen oggled his master in curiosity. Was he… being rewarded? He was being given a free glass of the very drink that he and Lavi and Hal tried to steal.

"Y-yes, Master!" Allen stammered, picking up the glass.

He took a sip, tasting the rich wine on his tongue. It had a hint of chocolate, and was thick and musky. It left a strange taste in his mouth, and he swished to taste it further, trying to identify it.

"Hurry up," Cross snapped impatiently, "I didn't invite you here to drink my wine. This is a punishment."

Allen startled, and then gulped the rest down quickly. He set the glass down, and looked questioningly at his master who sat lounging on his low bed, strewn with pillows and blankets.

"It's an aphrodisiac," Cross explained finally, smirking at his horrified apprentice, "I bought it originally to coerce Klaud into my bed, but it seems that it will work better as punishment for you boys. As a man - not that you are a man, Allen - I know what can be the worst punishment of all: wanting release, but being unable to sate it. Are you feeling it yet?"

And Allen was.

There was heat pooling in his groin, and he trembled weakly. What he would give for some alone time in his room right now.

"This concoction also weakens your muscles. Someone like Klaud probably wouldn't be affected, but you, my stupid apprentice, are still quite weak. Even if you had some alone time in your room, I doubt you have the energy to actually bring yourself to finish." Cross smirked. "Now, go bring me Lavi."

Allen yelped in quiet surprise.

"Sir! you can't mean…"

"Yes, I'm giving the same thing to him as well. You made this bed, now you sleep in it. I'll send him to you when I'm done with him. Now remember, this is part of your punishment. You will sit with Lavi, and Hal, until that aphrodiasiac has wore off."

Watching his apprentice leave the room on shaky legs, Cross couldn't help but to smirk to himself.

Women were nice, but being sadistic to these youngsters gave him almost as much satisfaction.

"Oh, and Allen." Cross called before the door closed, "Make sure you don't give away what's going on. I want these boys to find out for themselves."

-The Girl's Punishment-

Lilly had supposed they would've been caught, by the careless way she rooted about the General's room.

But, she had not thought they would've been caught so quickly, and she suspected Allen's fear of the General had something to do with it. Or, perhaps the General was really just that smart.

Allen had come into the den where she and Lavi were waiting for him to try the drink, and told Lavi that he had been summoned to Cross's quarters. Lavi left in confusion, and Allen sat down heavily, face flushed, and shrank into a corner.

"What's the matter, Allen?" Lilly asked, fingering the engravings on the bottle. She couldn't wait to pop it open and taste the insides.

"N-nothing, Hal," Allen answered, almost breathlessly, "You'll see later. I'm not allowed to say any more."

Lilly furrowed her brows in curiosity, but didn't press the question. Whatever was going on, Allen didn't look well.

Still, she was getting frustrated from waiting for Lavi to return. She wanted more than anything to quickly have some of that thick-looking wine, and then retreat to her room for the night where she could unbind her hair and chest, and collapse into bed.

It felt like hours before Lavi returned, looking equally as shaken as Allen.

He sat down on the couch opposite of Allen, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Well," Lilly said brightly, "Now that we're all here, why don't we try this?"

Lavi and Allen shook their head slowly, and then Lavi gathered the words to say: "General Cross summoned you to his quarters, Hal."

Lilly was taken by surprise.

"Why?" She asked, aghast.

"We did steal his wine," Allen answered, "We all knew that we would be punished for it."

"But that doesn't need to be in his quarters," Lilly said slowly, feeling discomfort creeping in on her now, "He can easily beat me up outside."

"I made him promise he wouldn't beat us up," Allen said sharply, "Just go quickly, before he gets angrier."

Lilly sighed as she tromped her way down to General Cross's quarters.

She couldn't really imagine what the punishment might be - maybe writing lines, like her old schoolteacher often made her do? But either way, she wanted it done with so she could try the wine and go to bed.

Pausing outside the door, Lilly knocked politely.

Whatever else, this was still a General.

"Sir?" She called, "Lavi told me that you have summoned me."

"Yes," came the drawled reply from within, "Come on in, Hal."

Lilly inched open the door to reveal Cross laying luxuriously across his bed. His exorcist coat had been discarded, and he was in simple black slacks and an open white shirt. She could see the appeal that led this general into believing in his own wily charms.

"Sir." Lilly said, closing the door behind her.

"Come sit," He invited, gesturing to the plush pillow by the low table.

Hesitatingly, Lilly went and sat down, tucking her legs beneath her. It was feminine, but it was polite.

then she noticed the half-empty bottle of wine that she and her comrades had stolen earlier. A second bottle?

Cross smirked noticing her gaze.

"Yes, I had a second one. Seeing you boys wanted to try it so bad you'd come into my room and steal it - leaving my room a mess too, I thought i'd be kind enough to share. pour yourself a glass."

Lilly stared at him in confused silence, but she poured herself a glass nonetheless.

"Go on, drink it." The General urged.

Lilly drank it.

It was every bit as divine as she imagined it to be, and she could understand why Cross was saving it for his beautiful fellow General.

She set the empty glass down, and sat patiently.

Finally, Cross smirked.

"Feeling anything?"

The room felt hotter, somehow. Or maybe it was her skin. Some parts of her burned in wanton need, and Lilly felt her face flush. Was the alchohol really that strong?

"In case you're wondering," Cross drawled, "That wasn't really wine that you stole. It was an aphrodiasiac. I bought it in hopes of bedding Klaud, but since you boys were so naughty as to steal it I thought that I could give you a feel of how I feel."

"How you feel?" Lilly said, gritting her teeth.

Her muscles felt weak, and she wanted to go back to her room. She was vulnerable like this.

"Yes," Cross said, "How it feels to want release but be unable to have it. Why dont you run on back to Allen and Lavi, now? You can sit with them. That's part of the punishment too - i'll be checking on you. Don't think about running off to satiate yourself. not that you can, anyway. I can see how sapped your strength really is."

And sapped she was.

She could barely keep herself upright. All her muscles felt like jelly, and she burned with want.

Cross tsked at this boy's sorry state.

"You're weaker than even my apprentice, boy. Can you even stand? Come, I'll be nice this once and take you to the others."

He got off the bed and approached, reaching a hand out for Hal's shoulder.

But Lilly, feeling his approach, jerked away the best she could.

"Don't touch me!" She cried out, for once fearful of the possibility that she would be found out as a girl, but also what the consequences might be - especially while she was practically drowning in lust at the moment.

"You brat!" Cross exclaimed.

Though he promised his apprentice he wouldn't strike either Lavi nor Hal, he couldn't stop his hand from reaching out and smacking this brat across the head.

He fell onto his side, bandana coming loose.

Cross leaned down and grabbed the boy by the loose hair peeking out of his bandana, dragging him to a half-sitting position.

It was then that the bandana fell away completely, jarred by the impact. Long, onyx hair fell out of its contraints, falling over the boy's shoulders.

Cross sat shell shocked for a moment, before looking into the girlish face of Hal. With the long hair, Cross felt almost certain that this could not be a boy.

Without a word, he reached out and pulled the jacket off of Hal, who cried out in response.

"What are you doing?!" He snapped venomously.

"Something I want to check, boy. Now if you don't want to be injured, you'd best stay still."

Despite his warning, Hal continued to squirm as he pulled the coat off. If at full strength, there was no doubt that Hal would've been a screeching, hissing wildcat.

But the aphrodiasiac made him docile, and Cross tossed the jacket aside and tore the white button up open.

Buttons hit the ground in every direction, and Cross was greeted with slight bumps where a woman's breasts may be, bound tightly in bandages.

He heard Haliose draw in a ragged breath then, and he made short work of winding the pale ribbons away.

He could feel Haliose's hands scrabbling for a hold on his fiery locks, and pushing weakly at his hands.

"General," He heard the boy (?) whimper, "Stop, this isn't funny anymore. Beat me up, but don't do this."

"Beat you up?" Cross said, pulling away the final of the ribbons to reveal what were indeed breasts on this "boy," "I would never beat a woman. I might be rough with you, and I might make you scream, but that wouldn't be because I decided to beat you up."

Haliose's - Lilly's hands now found their way to her chest, and she covered herself the best she could, shaking in the precense of the General.

He leered down at her, and the room suddenly seemed stuffier than ever before. His lust was flooding out of him, and in a way Lilly already knew her fate.

She couldn't move, she was frozen in place, and when General Cross began pulling the slacks off her legs she whimpered and felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes.

"You know," The General said, almost softly, "This doesn't need to be a rape, the way you make it seem. You could relax, and enjoy the ride."

But one look at Lilly's fiery, angry eyes told Cross that it was not going to go down the gentle, consensual way.

Now, Lilly lay almost bare on the General's floor. Her open button-up protected her dignity, but her legs were stripped and her shoes tossed aside. Her underwear felt like no protection at all, under the stare of General Cross Marian.

She growled low in her throat - a warning, even if a useless one coming from someone that was immobile, but Cross ignored the threat and instead began groping at her, his rough fingers kneading over tender flesh as he pushed her onto her back and spread her thighs into his lap.

She didn't have the energy to sit back up, so she only held her shirt closed the best she could and kept growling threateningly at the General.

"Come now," He chided, "I can make you feel so good."

He reared up over her and pressed his lips onto her neck, making her shiver. She tried to turn away, but one of his hands gripped her chin and held her still. Then, he pressed his mouth against hers - it was wet and dominating, with him forcing his tongue into her mouth and licking. He tasted sweet - likely from the champagne he was drinking, but Lilly didn't have the time to savour it - she felt instead a dreadful fear, tinged by her own lust as well. She whimpered into his mouth, and felt the General smirk.

His free hand went wandering down now, and she felt her heartbeat pick up pace. Surely he didn't mean…?

His fingers kneaded over the skin of her chest, knocking away her own hands easily.

"N-no," Lilly whimpered, the words thick and ropy on her tongue. She could barely spit them out.

The General sat back on his heels now, and appraised the feast spread before his eyes in appreciation. Then he picked up the discarded bandages, and grabbed the slim wrists before him and flipped the girl. On her stomach she was a sight to behold - her behind was round and scrumptious, and Cross couldn't wait to get a taste of it.

He bound her wrists tightly behind her, and then flipped her back over onto her back, her bound wrists lodged behind her. This opened her up perfectly - her shirt fell away from her soft breasts and exposed them, and he pulled her thighs apart in his lap.

The girl whimpered, knowing what was coming next, and Cross smirked down at her.

"You know," He said conversationally, "If I hadn't summoned you, you would've drank that aphrodisiac with Allen and Lavi. Then what? Were you going to be spitroasted by them?"

He saw the girl's face flush when those words left his mouth, and he was satisfied with the blush.

He pulled off her underwear, revealing her woman bits to him.

Slowly, he stroked her carefully, feeling wetness gather on his fingertips. Lilly was writhing now; pleasure coursed through her veins, but she was still resistant, angry, and scared.

Mewls left her mouth but she tried to keep them in.

"Let me hear you," Cross requested, suddenly inserting a finger.

Lilly cried out in shock.

"That's it," Cross purred, "Moan for me."

Lilly gritted her teeth as she felt the General's finger moving inside her. A low groan left her mouth when she felt him add another finger and scissoring them inside her.

"no more," she begged, "please."

Cross smiled down at her languidly.

"We're only getting started, little lady," he said.

He pulled her fingers out of her, and pushed them into her mouth. She turned her head in disgust, but Cross wiped his fingers across her tongue anyway, keeping his digits in her mouth until drool slid down her cheeks.

Then he released himself from his trousers, watching as the girl's eyes opened in horror. He was a formidable size, and he knew it. Lilly whimpered as he rubbed that organ between her legs. It felt hot as fire, and her legs shook in both fear and anticipation.

Cross looked at her, and knew that she wasn't going to be a willing bed partner. Regardless, he was going to have his way all night long until the aphrodisiac wore off, and maybe even more.

He pushed in.

Lilly arched up in that instant, a silent shriek leaving her mouth as Cross pushed his hips flush against hers.

She was babbling and whimpering, squirming and writhing, but Cross paid no attention. He gripped her hips tightly - tight enough to leave bruises, and jackhammered into her. There would be time for more gentleness later on - but for now, he wanted release and he wanted it now.

Cross groaned as he spilled into her, and then smiled at her expression. He leaned forward and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

"We're just getting started," He told the girl, "So don't bother wondering when we're going to stop."

-The Pet-

Lilly didn't know how many hours it's been.

The aphrodiasiac coursed through her system, succumbing her to her needs. Her areas burned, and she had already came multiple times. She was sleepy, hazy, and now she was in Cross's lap with him reclining on his bed, using on hand to guide her by the neck as she went up and down on his shaft.

She was dripping in his seed already, it was milky and sticky on her breasts, between her legs, and dripping down her face as well. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

She was covererd in bite marks and hickies, too, and surely it must be morning by now?

She felt Cross release another load into her, and she trembled when his fingers found her clit, fingering it gently and massaging it. She felt herself clamp down on his member in orgasm, before he plucked her off and dropped her at his feet.

His member, still wet and come-covered, did not show any signs of waning. He shoved it in her face.

She had already done this multiple times during the night - the first time she bit down in retaliation and suffered the punishment for it - he had spanked her until her behind blossomed red, until she was crying and screaming for him to stop. This time, she obediently opened her mouth and let him press it inside.

"You're getting much better at this," He complimented, one hand on the back of her head to guide her.

Meanwhile, Lavi and Allen had only just gotten their lust almost under control. If they moved carefully, as to not let the fabric of their pants touch their member, they could almost move properly, without stimulating themselves.

"Let's go check on Hal," Allen suggested quietly, "He hadn't come back all night."

Thus the boys waddled down to Cross's quarters. They knocked, and heard him say, "Come on in."

The door swung open to reveal a girl on her knees in front of Cross, and for a moment both Allen and Lavi froze in confusion, followed by a surge of lust. She was wearing only a large white button up, with her hands bound behind her back. Her behind was red with marks, and they could even see between her legs in the way she was kneeling, partially arched.

It was red and dripping with Cross's essence, and both boys swallowed nervously.

Cross smirked at them, before pulling the girl from his member and turning her around to face them. The face was familiar, and it took Lavi and Allen a few seconds to recognize the girl before them.

"Hal?!" They exclaimed, and Cross smirked in response, gesturing them over.

They waddled up, and Cross gestured for them to undo their pants.

"Go on," He suggested, "She told me during the night that it was her idea to steal that particular bottle, and that she was the one who urged you two into not taking a much cheaper bottle that I might not have minded. She made her bed, now she'll sleep in it."

He watched silently, holding Lilly's head as she licked along his shaft and swallowed the tip - almost robotically, as Lavi came forward. His pants were slung around his hips, and he pressed his hard member into Lilly who gave a soft whimper in response. He rocked into her.

"You take my spot, Allen," Cross said gruffly to his blushing apprentice, shifting their positions so that Lilly had her mouth on Allen. He leaned back on his bed, and lazily stroked while he watched the trio.

When they were done several hours later, the boys spent and Lilly exhausted, lying in a puddle of fluid, he lifted her gently up and cleaned her off. Then he placed her gently in bed next to him, attaching a leather collar onto her neck, effectively chaining her to the wall.

Lavi and Allen watched silently and somberly, until Cross dismissed them.

A few hours later, Cross was smirking when he summoned for his idiot apprentice and the Bookman's brat to bring the other bottle that they stole back.

FIN


End file.
